


Cuppa Joe

by snoftlich



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoftlich/pseuds/snoftlich
Summary: It's just coffee.





	Cuppa Joe

**Author's Note:**

> (please be aware there are vague descriptions of flashbacks and dissociation, read with caution)

“Nice of you to visit, Kettle. Rare luxury zat I get to see you.”

“It’s always a pleasure, Werner,” Kettle said with a smile, watching the rat prepare the coffee machine to brew. "I’m always a bit busy with the two kids, never am quite sure how they’re doing.“

"You take on too much.” Werner finished up with the pot and joined Kettle on the ragged couch. "You need to take care of yourself too.“

"I’m aware. But these boys are my priority right now.” Kettle sighed. "I’m a bit afraid to leave them on their own.“

Werner didn’t respond to Kettle, staring at the ground instead. He didn’t usually zone out life this until later in the day, but something was off, a smell, and it was bothering him. He shook his head, trying to pull himself out of the daze. “Vell, probably a valid fear considering zeir situation. Everyone’s vorried about zem.”

Kettle forced a laugh. “Takes a village to raise two sad boys.”

“Mostly one sveet teapot.” Werner smirked, but it didn’t last long. There was a smell, and he couldn’t quite place it, but he didn’t like it. Not one bit.

"You feeling all right, Werner?” Kettle asked, leaning forward a bit. "You seem a bit off.“

Werner took a deep breath. "I’m fine, don’t vorry.”

Kettle opened his mouth to say something, but the coffee machine dinged. "Let me get that for you. You like it black, right?“

Werner nodded. "Zat’s fine, yes.” Everything started to feel fuzzy when Kettle left the room. He was only gone for a second. Nothing happened. He was gone for a century. Everything happened. Thoughts twisted and churned, his vision broke. A second, nothing, a century, everything.

Werner jumped when someone tapped his shoulder, pulling him back. "Y-you say something, Kettle?“

Kettle frowned. "No, I didn’t. But here’s the coffee.”

Werner took a deep breath and brought the mug to his lips. And then he smelled it. That fucking smell. It was coffee, it wasn’t coffee, and the mug was hurled across the room before he could think. "Fuck, zat, it…“ Words were failing him, all he had were his senses and fears and these fucking memories. It wasn’t coffee. That wasn’t coffee. Kettle’s hand was on his shoulder. Kettle wasn’t there. Werner wasn’t there. That wasn’t coffee, it was skin and fur and it burned and it hurt and it was terrible and the stench was everywhere. He couldn’t escape. He was there again. He was there. Burning. Fuck, fuck–

* * * * * *

Werner was back. Then he was gone again. Nothing everything, a second, a century. And he was back again. And Kettle was there now. Or, maybe still there. Kettle was there in the first place. Werner’s friend wouldn’t leave him. He took a deep breath. An hour. It was only an hour or so, it was a whole fucking hour. Or so Kettle reassured him. Was Werner muttering out loud? He wasn’t sure, but it was time to speak up. “I vas… ze coffee, it didn’t smell right, or it smelled wrong, I-I don’t…”  
Kettle gently squeezed Werner’s shoulder. “You’re fine, my friend. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. You’re here now, and you’re safe.”  
Werner took a deep breath. “Yes. You’re right. I know. I’m here.”

There was a long pause, before Kettle nudged Werner. “Perhaps tea would be preferable?”

Werner sighed and nodded. “Yes. Tea sounds nice.”


End file.
